


【安横】我的

by ryoko1213



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213





	【安横】我的

横山被金色的绳子捆住，屁股撅起，他羞得将脸埋在枕头里，口水渗进布料里。

“啊....”他的呻吟被闷住，手被金色的绳子绑在背后，胸膛和头部支撑着自己。

安田的阴茎死死地插在他前面的穴里，不停打着转，用快感谋杀身下的男人。

与其说是男人，安田说他是双性人。明明藏得很好了，但横山的秘密还是被这个心思细腻的团员发现了。

以这个秘密为要挟，横山与安田发展了不可告人的关系。他像个供安田发泄性欲的工具一样，只要对方一个眼神，就乖乖在当天晚上来到他家，洗干净自己，供他操干。

喷射出的金色彩带是精子。

横山白皙的皮肤和金色的绳子形成美妙反差，想在雪白的面包上撒了金箔。

秀色可餐这词，大概就是用来形容横山的。

阴部泛红，不断有水流出。安田带着戒指的手抓着横山的臀肉又掐又捏。

“yoko最近有点胖了...你知道我喜欢这样的对吧..”

横山快被操晕过去了，快感已经不是自己的神经能承受的。

淫水留到前方的阴茎上，滴下来。阴茎可怜地被彩带绑住。女性象征的穴里插着安田的肉棒，后穴里插着一根黑色的假阳具。

安田低头去撕咬横山的嘴唇，他将他的头掰过来，手指还戳这揪着横山的乳头。发现这个姿势有些不适，便暂时拔出自己阴茎，将假阳具往里塞了塞。他把横山翻过来面向自己。

因为想亲他了，也想看他的脸。

再次插进去的一瞬间，横山猛地哆嗦了一下，前端射了出来。白浊落在自己的小腹上，从滚烫降温到微热。

安田有一些癖好让横山很苦恼。被经常操的身体总会有一些变化，比如说经常被玩弄的乳头明显会涨大很多，这就是为什么最近横山都没有在人面前换衣服的原因。

下体也会松一些。横山跟安田讲过，虽然安田一脸无辜的说，哥哥还是很紧，夹的我很爽，但横山在自慰的时候发现可以将两个指头插进去了。这让他恼火不已。

粉红色的乳头又不对称地涨大了，安田单身揪着，看着小肉粒在自己之间变得成熟。

高潮了的横山大喘着气，好像发泄了一样。可安田知道好戏才刚刚开始。

前端的高潮使花穴里的瘙痒更加明显。男性的躯体承受不了这种快感。横山被折磨到疯狂，被限制住的身体开始使劲扭动，用被操松了的阴道夹着安田的阴茎。

眼泪大量地从漂亮的眼睛里流出，眼神满满地传达着求欢的欲望。嘴里不停有口水流出。白嫩的鼻尖被安田突然揪住，导致只能用嘴呼吸。头发被汗水浸湿。

“裕亲看起来好色情，看起来想要我干你。”

横山失了神志，疯狂点头，好像还感谢安田帮助废掉的自己说出真实想法。

已经坏掉了，安田用肉棒操干横山湿软的穴时，这样想到。没几下横山就阴道高潮了，穴内不停颤抖，抖得安田也忍不住射出来。射到体内，浇灌在横山的性器官里。

“这是我射出的精子哦。” 安田俏皮地说道，“哥哥最近真的胖了啊，好像吃了我的精液就会长肉。”

缓过神来的横山闭上眼，累到停止挣扎。绳子在身上勒出痕迹，“我看到你这样又要勃起了。”

第二次性起来得很快。两人都食髓知味地再次投入。

下半身都变得湿淋淋地，像雨后的草地被一把火烧干，此时世界上只剩下安田和横山。

横山又会想起当时掉落在自己身上的彩带。今夜的彩带是正正好好被自己捡起，捡到就黏在身上，放不开了。


End file.
